bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiyoku Noaru
Kaiyoku Noaru Kaiyoku Noaru, (回復力のある) of 16 3/4 years of age, applying to go to U. A High School, Her nickname for everyone is Pain. She has no special interest but is in a relationship with Nise Akumu. Appearance Pain normally wears a classy school outfit. She has a light shade of purple hair. Her eye color is orange. It is unknown if she wears ear piercings because her ears are hidden behind her ear. It is also unknown that if she wears a necklace caused by the collar of her uniform Background Pain was born with her mothers quirk and it has been rumored she has her father’s but it is unclear what his quirk is. She was born on April 4th. She lost her father early one because he died 4 months before her birth. She was born with a twin but the twin was never found. It was unclear what happened to the twin. When she was 1 year old, pain was playing with a stick in her house near one of her open windows, when she dropped it on the ground and got up. Her mother entered the house and said “Hey sweety” she began to close the door but before she could close it a wild dog ran into the house and went for Pain. Pain ran towards the couch and a tripped over the stick she left. The dog jumped at her as she fell nailing its mouth right on the middle of her pinkie. The tooth went straight through her pinkie. The dog almost began to start shaking its head but the dog suddenly flew across the room, and through the open window. Pain’s mom kicked the dog. When the dog got kicked its tooth ripped through the side of her pinkie cutting into it like a tree. This is where the first sign of her quirk wa seen. She didn’t cry about her pinkie being halfway cut in half. She didn’t cry at all. When she was 13 she went to go find something to do when she saw this boy. She looked at him from a far distance. He had a light pink to his eyes with white hair and he was wearing a hoodie. He looked at her and then he put down his skateboard and continued down the road. She saw this boy a little less than 4 years later again. She walked up to him and they began a conversation. She learned his name was Nise Akumu and now they are together in love. They have two children, Rukia and Rikin. One was a girl and one was a boy. Rukia was named after Kaiyoku’s mother. Rikin was named after Nise’s brother. Recommended to U.A High. Personality Pain is shy but she always does her work. She has gotten in trouble once for paralyzing a young man's leg that was trying to harass her. Powers and Abilities Pain Kaiyoku's nickname pain, comes from her quirk name. Pain can completely deduce the pain she feels feeling no pain at all. This allows her to get harmed minoritly to majority and keep fighting. Super Move | Emotional Pain Release Pain can absorb the pain that she feels and put around her in an orange bubble as a defense shield. The downside to this is she must experience all the pain she absorbed for the shield, at the same time. If she successfully takes in the pain anyone who gets in the walls of the shield will feel great amounts of pain. If she fails this she will not be able to move and she will blackout. At this point her eye color will change to a green and she will act reckless and try to take in as much pain as possible. Once she takes in too much she will pass out. Stun Gun Whip Pain is skilled with a stun gun whip that she constructed during the summer before school. She may move it like a regualar whip except when it makes contact it will act as and stun stick. She can also solidify her Stun gun to turn the whip into a long range stun stick.